


暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産                    [ASSASSIN’S CREED: THE EINOSUKE LEGACY]            Part 1

by OSTROFOPOLOUS



Series: Assassin's Creed: The Einosuke Legacy [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSTROFOPOLOUS/pseuds/OSTROFOPOLOUS
Summary: The legacy of the Einosuke family line of Assassins. From 1598 Feudal Japan to 1944 war-torn Europe, this family has worked in the shadows, protecting and serving the innocent under the Assassin's Creed.





	暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産                    [ASSASSIN’S CREED: THE EINOSUKE LEGACY]            Part 1

暗殺者の信条:  
栄之助の遺産  
ASSASSIN’S CREED:  
THE EINOSUKE LEGACY

PART I

1598, Japan

As Daizō watched the sunset over the horizon, he spotted the smoke plumes coming from the east of the river Shokotsu. He pulled out his spyglass and searched the area from his perch along the cliffside of the mountain. Following the billowing smoke, he spotted a camp of what appeared to be the armed guard of Japan’s military: Samurai.

He had had problems with samurai before, but none so much as the samurai general, Hurika Motsu, a ruthless and intense warrior, capable of taking on entire armies. His strong command and use of fear tactics are what kept him in the Shogunate’s favor. They had even enlisted him in the ongoing invasions of Korea, an inland country to the northwest of Japan.

But they didn’t know what Daizō did.  
Hurika was a soldier fighting in his own war. A war that has never been recorded by historians. One so large, but has gone almost entirely unnoticed by the human race. One that Daizō was a part of himself.

Daizō proceeded to watch the camp, trying to find something of interest. He saw someone enter the main tent of the general, closing the flap behind him. When he came back out, he was bleeding across his right cheek, almost as though it had been cut open. As he bled, he walked away from the tent, acting as if nothing was wrong, grabbed his helm, and put it back over his head, even tightening the straps on it.

Daizō wondered what was going on, why a general would do something like that to one of his own soldiers. There was no honor in such things. Before he could continue his thoughts, he noticed the flap of the general’s tent flew open. Two guards exited from the tent and took positions on either side of the entrance.

Out stepped the general. Daizō’s brow furrowed upon seeing the man. He was roughly 6’ tall and had a strong body frame. Daizō recognized the man’s face. The scar he had left on him, a sort of lesson he had taught him.  
It was Hurika.

Now the cut soldier made sense. In Daizō’s last encounter with Hurika, they’d had an intense battle. Daizō left with several injuries, but Hurika was left with a large vertical scar along his right cheek. An injury sustained from an Assassin’s blade. Since then, Hurika has been trying to keep people from looking down on him by scarring every soldier in his army. The same scar on the right cheek that he had to suffer, he made others do the same.

Daizō watched as Hurika shouted orders to everyone. He was too far away for Said I to hear what he was saying, but he assumed it was the usual commands and threats to his army.

Hurika then pulled out a map to show to one of the soldiers. He pointed to a specific area of land that filled Daizō with sense of fear and urgency.  
It was his village.  
Hurika had found his village.

Daizō put away his spyglass and climbed the remainder of the cliff to the top. When he was standing at its edge, he called for 影, Kage, his beloved sparrowhawk. Within seconds, Kage was resting on Daizō's arm. Daizō gave him a piece of meat and then pet him. He then pulled out a small scroll with the symbol of his creed upon it. A warning that these lands were protected.

After attaching it to Kage, he sent him off toward the camp, and then made his way back to the village.

1878, San Antonio, Texas

Hanakura Mitshubi was always a quiet person. Whenever he spoke his first words to someone else, he was around the age of 12, and it was to a girl he had liked. In fact, speaking to her is what scared her off, as she only enjoyed his quietness. After that, it was another 10 years before he had to say something that would change his life.  
That was the day he had sworn to the same Creed as his ancestors.

The mechanical brakes of the train squealed as they slowed it down to a stop. Hanakura made his way to the exit and then stepped onto the platform. He stood there and looked around for the person he was waiting for. He knew that if he was actually here, he wouldn’t be easy to find.  
Hanakura cleared his mind and opened his eyes. Of course, they were already open, but this was a different sense of the word. He had a particular gift. One handed down to him after countless generations of others. When he trained his focus like he was doing on the platform, he could easily see things most others couldn’t. Small details suddenly alight to his eyes only.  
Well, his and Alvaro’s.

Hanakura spotted him leaning against a sign stating what station they were on. When Alvaro felt that someone was watching him, he smiled.  
Alvaro was a Cuāuhocēlōtl, an Aztec Eagle Warrior. At least, that’s what history remembers them as. True, they were indeed ancient Aztec warriors and protectors.. But what did they protect? And from whom? Some speculate they guarded a magical treasure, capable of impossible things. Things that man could only dream of...  
Alvaro was proudly inducted into their legacy when he was around 15.

“Hello there, mi amigo!”  
Alvaro thrust out a hand to greet Hanakura, but Hana just stood there and stared at him.  
“So, nothing’s changed then?”  
Hana shook his head.  
“Anything exciting happen lately, Hana?”  
Again, no.  
“Hmmm…”  
Alvaro was silent for about 20 seconds before finally thinking to ask Hana what he was doing there.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be up north with Varius and Eliza?”  
Hana pulled out a small envelope with a still intact wax seal holding it closed. The symbol impressed into it was theirs.

The letter inside said:  
‘Alvaro,  
Hanakura has been tasked with finding more information on the rumors about the Alamo mission in San Antonio.  
I ask you to accompany him there in case something were to happen.  
I hope nothing does.  
Signed, Mentor’  
“Ah,” Alvaro said as he closed the letter back up. “That Mentor’s always’ been a bit paranoid, not even letting us know his name.”  
Alvaro looked up to see Hanakura staring out into the vast desert.  
“Have you heard any news about them lately?”  
Hana shook his head and then lowered it.  
“You still think about them, don’t you?”  
Hana did. He did think about them.

1930, New York City

Kage couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a coffee. Just a black coffee. No sugar, no milk, just the drink itself.  
He had been named by his parents after his many-times-great grandfather’s favorite sparrowhawk. It also reflected his talents and his job.

He sipped the hot, bitter brown liquid, thinking of different ways he could get out of paying this time. Sneaking out when the lunch rush came in worked the last time, but that place started a search for him. Maybe they even banned him.  
When he finished, the waitress came up to him asking if he wanted more. He told her no, but that he wanted to order some breakfast.  
“Breakfast? This late?” she asked him. It was almost midnight. Most of the other people at the diner were either drinking themselves to sleep or hadn’t needed to. The diner staff didn’t really mind them, but if someone else came in and wanted to eat, the sleepers would have to move.

Kage made his order and thanked the waitress. He then left an ‘I.O.U.’ note on the table, got up, and walked toward the exit.  
“HEY!”  
Kage turned to see the chef running from behind the counter holding a meat cleaver.  
Kage ran and jumped over the remaining tables and burst through the doors of the diner. It hadn’t stopped raining since two days ago, and it was only getting worse. He looked from left to right, looking for his escape route. He spotted an alley across the street and made a break for it.

He heard the chef yelling at him and throwing objects to try and slow him down, but Kage was too fast. When he reached the alley entrance, he saw that he had gone into a dead end.  
The chef had caught up to him and was now sweating hard, but the heavy rain covered that.  
“I’ve got you now, pal! Nowhere left to go.”  
Kage turned to him and smiled.  
He then bound toward the nearest wall and jumped up onto it. The rain made the handholds a bit slippery, but he knew how to deal with that.  
“Hey! Get back down here!” the chef yelled up at him as he continued to climb up the wall of the building, grabbing the smallest handholds he could find.  
Kage stopped climbing halfway through, looked down at him, and flew him the bird. He then continued his climb until he reached the top, ignoring the obscenities thrown at him by the chef, along with a few rocks and pieces of trash.

Kage dusted himself off, which he knew was pointless in the rain. He made his way back home through a series of leaping and climbing stunts. When he arrived and entered through the window, he took off his dripping overcoat and hung it on the wall. He sat himself down and turned on his radio. There was sports, music, news, advertisements, etc.

Kage switched it to the music station and then let himself relax.  
“You can come out now, sister.”  
The door to his closet opened and a teenaged girl stepped out from the mess of clothing and clutter.  
“How did you know I was there?” She asked.  
“Easily.” He pointed at a sock lying on the carpeted floor next to the closet door. “You always leave clues behind. You’ll never make it as an Assassin if you don’t learn to cover your tracks.”  
She silently came up behind him holding her favorite knife in one hand. “What if I just kill everyone who sees me?”  
She raised her hand to strike him.  
Her hand was caught and the knife twisted out of it all in one motion. She exclaimed and demanded to be let go.  
“What was the second tenet of our Creed, sister?”  
“Ungh,” She groaned. She already knew where he was going with this. “‘Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent’. Look, Kage, I know this already. I--”  
He cut her off.  
“Then why don’t you follow our rules?”  
“Because I have studied every Assassin in history. All the way from Darius to father. I know every technique and trick they used. Every weapon, every method, every target. I’ll bet I know how to do it better than them, even!”  
“You failed.”  
“What?”  
“You failed. Again.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You broke all three tenets in the 10 minutes I’ve been here.”  
She started to get mad. “And how did I do that?”  
“First, you failed to stay your blade. Just killing anyone that sees you will leave a trail. Second, you failed to stay hidden. Not only did you make it obvious that you were hiding, but you didn’t use any form of distraction to avoid detection. Finally, you failed to uphold the order of our Creed. Our father’s Creed. You have become full of yourself, too proud. Our order teaches and trains us to be wise. Part of that wisdom is to learn from the past to aid us in the present.”

He looked up at her and she was looking down at the floor, tears streaming down her face.  
He let go of her hand and she just let it drop. He stood up from his seat and approached her. She turned away, her arms folded.  
“Don’t ever tell me I failed our father again.”  
“Hikari, I didn’t mean--”  
She pulled out another knife and pressed it against his throat.  
“Never. Again.”  
She burst into a fit of crying and let the knife drop to the ground.  
Kage slowly stepped closer and then wrapped his arms around her.  
“I’m sorry.” He caressed the top of her head. He was at least a foot taller than her. “I shouldn’t have said that. Our father would have been proud of you. Of us.”  
Hikari continued to cry and Kage continued to hold her.  
The music on the radio played on through the night as they both calmed down and then went to bed.

Kage woke to the sound of glass breaking.

1944, Paris

Kage stood at the top of the Eiffel tower, waiting for his contact to arrive and give him the information he needed. He didn’t know the man, but he knew he was part of the French Brotherhood. The owner of the bureau he had visited earlier in the week to told him to rendezvous there.

He watched as the soldiers on the lower parts of the tower made their rounds. He felt the harsh wind blowing on his face, the sound of the German fighter planes circling the tower  
He heard a scream and looked back down just in time to see one of the posted soldiers fall towards the earth over the tower’s railing. He knew who it was. Spotlights flooded the area and gunshots could be heard through the wind. More screams and gunshots later, everything was silent. Even the spotlights and alarms were shut off.

Kage watched and waited to see what would happen next when he heard the sound of something coming over the rail opposite him.  
“Was that you down there?”  
“Oui. They didn’t like me, so I removed them.” The man carried an English accent, which was odd for a Frenchman.  
“It sounds like you did more than that. Was that you as well?” Kage pointed to the watchtowers.  
The man nodded.  
“I have the information you requested. My Mentor wasn’t happy about the deal, but I got him to agree.” He pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket.  
Kage reached for it, but the man pulled it back.  
“First,” He said, pulling the envelope closer to himself. “Introductions.”  
He thrust a hand towards Kage. Kage stood there for a moment, confused, but eventually took his hand and shook it.  
“My name is Achille. We’ll be seeing each other more often.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What I mean is, my Mentor only agreed to it on one condition.”  
Kage became visibly annoyed, letting his hand drop.  
“Hear me out, mi ami!”  
Kage took sighed heavily and crossed his arms.  
Achille continued:  
“We need help. This war has been hard on us here in Paris. Across France, even. Our brothers around the world are getting hit by Templars at almost every turn. Our numbers are decreasing.”  
Achille walked over to the railing and looked out over the city.  
“Paris is crumbling. Not just our Brotherhood, but the entire city. The Templars are stronger than before. They are gaining from the war while we are losing from it.”

Kage joined him at the rail, watching German tanks and soldiers parade down the streets of Paris.  
“As long as they have the Pieces, they have the power.” Kage said.  
Achille turned away from the view and returned to his Mentor’s request.  
“There is a coming battle. One that, if we win, the war may end within the next year.”  
“The next year? Is that what you call a victory?”  
“I do if it’s one year versus another five. Don’t you?”  
Kage could only agree.  
“Look, Things are bleak. I don’t know what you are looking for, but I won’t ask you about it. Will you help us?” He put his hand toward Kage again, this time to make an agreement.

Kage thought to himself for a moment.  
He then turned to Achille and took his hand.  
“For the Creed.”  
“For the Creed.” he agreed.

Achille let go and made his way back to the railing. He climbed up on top of it. Kage asked him what the hell he was doing.  
“We are leaving.”  
“Where to?”  
Achille smiled.  
“To London!”  
Then, he jumped from the railing.  
Kage was a bit confused but soon followed his lead, waiting to see where he landed.  
There was a small area with a cushioned pad where Achille was heading.  
When the landing area was clear, he climbed the rail, took a deep breath, and jumped.  
The feeling of the wind pushing against his body was like no other. The ground coming closer and closer at increasing speed was a sight to see.

It was 14 years now. 14 years since he had seen Hikari. Since he had told her she failed their father. Their Creed.  
She was the most important thing in the world to him. He would die for her. Again.

END PART 1

“You’re doing well. Keep this up, and we may just let him go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
